


Sister's Love

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Incest, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sister's Love

A soft knock on Cucatail’s bedroom door, and a purple-faced young angel peers in, looking for sight of her sister. The older angel is casually flicking through a magazine on her plush, unused bed, and looks up, smiling a little when she sees Marcarita.

Her baby sister, despite the age gap, had developed into a beautiful young woman, that the more masculine-looking angel felt a little envious. There was nothing incestuous about viewing your sibling in a romantic sense, not when you technically weren’t related. They were created by the Omni King, labelled as siblings when the Grand Priest’s children couldn’t be any more different to each other.

Marcarita gets onto the bed, fiddling with the sash of her robe. Upon examination, Cucatail notes her sister’s hair is a little dishevelled, a button on the collar of her robe undone, and her hands sweaty. Why was she so disorganised and tense?

“What’s up, Marcy?” She asks her sister, sitting aside the magazine.

The smaller hesitates to answer, before looking to Cucatail, tears pricking her eyes. “Y-You’re going to be assigned to a universe soon, aren’t you?”

Ah, so that was what this was about. Although Zeno’s universes were still in the early stages of development, Kusu had already been assigned to Universe 10 (at random) as the eldest sibling, as was her duty. As such, in due time, the siblings would be separated from each other for… well, who knows how long, they didn’t even know when they’d see each other again. Poor little Marcy was always afraid of being left alone.

“You know it’s our duty, right, Marcarita?”

“I know, but I… I have so much more I want to learn from you, sis!”

A blush tints the older angel’s face, as she recalls how insistent Marcarita had been in learning what it was like to have sex. Not that she could blame the angel — Cucatail had fooled around with some of Zeno-sama’s guards, she was likely the most experienced of the siblings for her age.

The ever-eager Marcarita had begged her older sister to teach her, and Cucatail, unable to refuse her baby sister’s requests, had taught Marcarita how to kiss, where women were most sensitive, and how the female anatomy worked. She was surprised at how quickly her sister learnt, and more so at her ability to keep these lessons secret, despite how insistent she was to repeat lessons from time to time.

And of course, Cucatail indulged her every time — initially, it had been for a little fun, expecting it to be a once off. but having Marcarita sprawled out before her, soft bouncy breasts that fit perfectly in her hands, perky lavender nipples that dribbled milk if she was stopped from coming, and a clean shaven pussy, untouched by anyone else thus far. She tasted so sweet, felt so good in her hold, that Cucatail wasn’t sure how she’d manage without it. Perhaps her Destroyer would be a female, and she could have fun with her; not that she’d match Marcarita, but hey, what could you do?

“I want to spend more time with you, Cookie!” Marcarita pleaded, using the pet name they’d come up with themselves. Nobody else was allowed to call her Cookie, that was the iron rule (in Marcarita’s presence at least).

“Marcy, I know you do, but…”

“Look, Cookie!” Marcarita fumbles with undoing her robe, quickly removing it and kicking it to the floor. She sits before the older angel in lacy purple lingerie that barely serves its purpose. The younger’s breasts were tightly encased in the fabric, that Marcy’s nipples were already poking through. Her underwear is a soft lavender, but already, it’s clear she’s desperate for attention as a wet patch that hugs her clitoris is presented, Marcarita spreading her legs to show the proof.

“I bought the underwear you liked too, Cookie! I want you so bad, please! I want to learn more from you!”

Cucatail knew she should’ve broken it off a long time ago; she shouldn’t keep this relationship going, because she knew they weren’t going to be together forever, but damnit, she can’t refuse her now. She wasn’t that heartless of a sister!

“Alright, Marcy. I’ll teach you what it’s like to have a dick inside you, and how to pleasure a man.”

For a moment, Marcarita seemed surprised, but once her sister showed a device she had stored under her pillow, the younger angel looks at Cucatail expectantly. “Is that a strap-on?”

Marcarita asked; the older angel collected toys in her spare time, as some of the more developed universes like Kusu’s were advancing in sexual acts. It was a perfectly natural progression, of course, and Cucatail was interested in seeing what they came up with. Marcy had been told about them in passing, but she didn’t expect her sister to have one on her.

“I don’t have a vibrator, but this should do just fine,” Cucatail hums, sitting the tool aside before taking her sister’s breasts in both hands, sucking on the covered nipples.

Despite the numerous times she’d done this, Marcarita still reacted the same way; her entire body shivered, she bucked into her hips and she instinctively parted her legs, as if she’d been trained.

“Haaaaah, Cookie~” Marcarita melts at the contact, pawing at her sister’s robe. Cucatail nibbles on the bud, and the smaller squeals, quickly closing her legs. It was obvious, she’d been playing with herself before she came to see the older, as she had come way too quickly just from some oral stimulation.

“So soon, Marcy?”

“Sis… Please, I want more…”

“You know what to do then, Marcy. Undress me first~”

The smaller, her face a brighter purple than the lingerie she wore, kissed her sister earnestly whilst working on removing her robes. Although she wasn’t quite experienced at starting abrupt kisses, often knocking heads if she wasn’t careful, she made up for it with energy. The moment Cucatail opened her mouth, she was met by her sister’s tongue, hungrily playing with the older angel’s.

Marcarita deftly undoes the buttons on her sister’s robe, pawing at her now revealed body. Compared to her sisters, Cucatail lacked the sizeable breasts, so she instead wore a binder; a lot less complicated than a bra, but it did the job. She had taught Marcarita how to safely remove them, and she allowed Cucatail space to stand up and remove the binder, staring at her expectantly the entire time.

“What are you looking at, Marcy?”

“Your body… I love every inch of it, Cookie, as much as I love you.”

Cucatail smiles softly, returning to the bed as her sister lies her down on the pillows, and sucks on her nipples earnestly, playing with the other whilst looking up at her.

The elder smirks a little, a hand moving to rub the soaked clit of her baby sister. Marcarita shivers, drooling at the sensation.

“Ahhhh, Cookie~”

“Are you ready for your first lesson, Marcy?” Cucatail asked, giving the clothed nipples one last teasing suck and bite.

“Y-Yes, teach me, Cookie~ I want to learn from you~”

Although reluctant, the older angel moved away to undo her sister’s bra. The younger’s full breasts sprung about at their freedom, and Marcy let out a pleased sigh, before watching as Cucatail collected the strap-on, and fastened it around her waist. It was a bright red, large phallus that was smaller than a fist; nothing to behold, but for the sake of training her sister, it would do.

“Since you’ve got such good breasts, this first lesson should be easy, Marcy. You can put the dick between your breasts; guys love that, especially when you suck them off in the process.”

“How will I know if I’m doing alright if this is a fake one?”

“There’s a special device made for this one; I’ll be able to feel it myself, but I can’t come through it. So just imagine you’re sucking off my cock, okay?”

“Alright… So I put it in between my breasts like this?”

Marcarita shuffles, settling the plastic dildo between her breasts. It was a good fit, and Cucatail could feel how she squeezed her breasts against the length.

“Good… Now, suck it like a lolly, Marcy. Try not to use your teeth, unless the guy says you can.”

A solemn nod, before Marcarita shifts to wrap her lips around the appendage and god, Cucatail wasn’t sure if her sister was just incredibly skilled at this by pure chance, or if the elder wasn’t quite accustomed to this. Either way, she let out a breathy moan, gripping the sheets.

“F-Fuck… Rub your breasts against it some more, Marcy, that feels really good.”

“Li’ thif’?” The younger asks, lips still wrapped around the dildo. She plays with her breasts, rubbing the length as she sucks on the tip and goes up and down the length, that it’s a hypnotising sight, seeing a beautiful young angel hungrily sucking you off, playing with her breasts, ass shaking in the air.

“I’ thif goo’?” Marcarita asks, bringing Cucatail back to the present. She was entranced with the sight of her baby sister, that she had almost forgot that she was teaching her the basics of pleasuring a man.

“Y-Yeah, that’s great, Marcy. Alright, onto lesson two… I can tell you really want to come, don’t you?”

The pigtailed angel comes off the dick with a pop, the blush having faded ever so slightly. “Yeah, I’m close to coming, sis…”

“Well, I showed you that position a while ago, when we eat each other out, remember?”

“Sixty-nine, yeah…” Marcy murmurs fondly, licking her lips a little; _that_ was a fun lesson.

  
“Well, before a guy can fuck you, you need to make sure he’s well and truly lubed up. If you don’t do a good job, it’ll hurt when he enters you. So you can suck him off while he eats you out, Marcy. It’s a win-win for you both.”

Marcarita nods, crawling back up and shifting, so Cucatail was met by the firm, voluptuous ass of her baby sister, quivering legs parted to show her panties, utterly ruined from all the fluids. Cucatail removes it, eyeing the two puckered entrances before her, one dripping in her juices.

The older grabs her sister’s hips, pulling her forward slightly, to give a teasing lick. She’s immediately met with a moan, and looking at Marcarita, the girl has the length a few inches from her mouth, drooling at the sensation as her breasts sway. She remembers what she’s expected to do, and takes the length whole, grinding her breasts into Cucatail’s toned chest.

Like a seesaw, the pleasure is passed onto Cucatail, who gives Marcarita another suck, passing it back, and the two exchanged the sensation of pleasure until they were in a rhythm of both enveloped in this pleasure, Marcarita sucking the dildo eagerly whilst Cucatail devours the treat presented.

As Marcarita comes once more, the angel feels her own body primed and ready to come herself. She couldn’t come with the strap-on still in place, it covered her clit and prevented her from coming, like a horrid butt plug that she couldn’t remove unless she wrapped up this session.

Swallowing Marcy’s come, she moves the younger away, the angel looking momentarily puzzled, as if afraid she’d done something wrong.

“Alright… So, you’ve had my fingers inside you before, right? Well, it’s a lot like being fucked by a guy, except he comes inside of you sometimes. If you don’t want to get pregnant, you’ll ask him to wear a condom, okay? That’s important to remember.”

She grabs a condom from under her pillow, and shows Marcy how to put it on; not that she wouldn’t expect most men to know how to use one, but it was better for her baby sister to learn now than find out that some stranger was clueless about the process. Sliding the condom on, Cucatail pulls her sister forward, beginning to stretch her open.

“Make sure you’re slick and opened up before you take it. It might start off a little painful, but it will feel good in time. There’s several different ways a guy might want to fuck you, but that’s for another time.”

“Haaaahhhh, C-Cookie… I want you to teach me everything… It always feels so good whenever I’m with you, I don’t want to be fucked by a guy, I just want to be fucked by you~”

Likely due to the euphoria, Marcarita was simply spouting that off without thinking. She’d change her mind in time, Cucatail was almost certain. But even still, the thought of Marcarita only being exposed like this for her made the older feel special. She pressed a kiss to the younger’s lips, holding the dildo in one hand and guides it to her sister’s hole. Although it’s slightly awkward, she manages with a sigh, feeling the heat and tightness around the fake dildo as she entered Marcarita.

“Are you alright, Marcy?” Cucatail asks, kissing her sister’s cheek, cradling her hips. “You don’t need to act tough, if it hurts, then just tell me. We can take this at our own pace, okay?”

A long moment of silence, before Marcarita shifts a little, lifting her breasts a little. “It does hurt a bit… B-But I want to keep going. Distract me, Cookie?”

A smirk crossed the older angel’s face as she sucks on her nipple, bucking her hips as she moves Marcy down onto her length in short, quick movements. There’s a pained moan, but the younger doesn’t make a word of complaint, and after a few more seconds, she shivers a little.

“O-Okay, I think my body’s gotten used to it… How does it feel for you, Cookie? Is my pussy making you feel good?”

Cucatail chuckles a little, kissing her sister’s breast with a smile. “Mm, you feel so tight and hot around me, Marcy. It feels great. I’m going to start moving, alright?”

She nods, as her older sister grabs her hips, carefully lifting her off the dildo before bringing her back down. Marcarita was as light as a doll for Cucatail, that moving her was easy. The smaller shivers a little at feeling it move, until the head is just inserted in her entrance, before Cucatail slams her back down, bucking her hips in time to drive it deeper inside.

They both let out a loud moan; that thrust had hit Marcarita’s g-spot, the walls clenching around the dildo reflexively. Cookie had introduced her sister to this before, the vaginal prostate that could drive you crazy if stimulated properly, but this was the first time Cucatail had experienced what it felt like, as her fingers weren’t nearly as sensitive.

“Cookie… I love you, Cookie~” Marcarita moans, and bounces on the dildo herself. “I love you, Cookie, I don’t want anyone else ever, I just want Cookie to love me forever!~”

The angel in question doesn’t respond, enchanted by her sister; lithe body slick, her pigtails tousled, tits bouncing about, the signs of Cucatail’s teeth and tongue visible as her nipples appear as perky as ever. Saliva pools at Marcy’s lips, her gaze clouded as she cries out her sister’s name, and the sight of the strap-on sliding in and out of Marcarita, it all makes for a masterful piece of art for her eyes only.

“Marcy… Hop off the dildo, I want to get us off at the same time.” Cucatail pants, stopping her baby sister from impaling herself on the length any further.

Although hesitant, Marcarita nodded, climbing off the fake appendage. The moment Cucatail removes the dildo, Marcarita moves back over her sister, licking and sucking her clit hungrily.

“H-Hey, Marcy… I still need to get you off.”

“I wa’ah ma’ Coo’ie feel goo’ too… Coo’ie tath so goo’… I wa’ah come fro’ ea’hing Coo’ie ou’…”

It took Cucatail a moment to translate her sister’s words, before a smile graced her features, as she noted how Marcy had positioned her arms; the left holding onto Cookie, and the right out of sight, likely fingering herself as she savoured this experience.

“Marcy…” Cucatail shudders, and that alone is indication that the older angel is about to come. The younger continues her ministrations with even more energy, moaning as she comes undone by her hand. The view of her baby sister in the throngs of pleasure is enough to push Cucatail over the edge, and she comes moments later, much to Marcarita’s pleasure.

While most of it is swallowed by Marcy, the transclucent juices spill onto Marcarita’s face and cheeks, and she cautiously cleans her face and hand of their come, before crawling back to Cucatail’s side.

“Sis… I love you.”

Cucatail smiles, kissing Marcarita’s forehead as she cuddles up to her. “I love you too, Marcy.”


End file.
